False Alarm
by Katerineious
Summary: A fire alarm goes off in the dormitory after curfew has passed, but Kenshin and Sano are stil in Kaoru and Megumi's rooms. How will they get out?


**DISCLAIIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters mentioned here cries hysterically.**

You won't believe this, but this actually happened to me, last night no less, in less than 10 minutes time. I thought it was funny so I wrote it down and changed all the names to those from Kenshin. It's a college setting. I'm Kaoru, my neighbor is Megumi, and so on. Everyone has been asigned an appropriate role. Have fun, I hope you can laugh because of it.

* * *

False Alarm

The horribly loud buzzing sound filled the dorm. "Oh shit!" Kaoru yelled as she sat up in bed from the sound that had awoken her. She looked down to the figure that had stirred in his sleep, but not awoken. _"He can sleep through anything. But what are we going to do? Its two hours after curfew..."_ "Kenshin, you have to wake up! That's the fire alarm; Kenshin, wake up!"

"What's that noise?" the redhead asked as he sat up. "Kaoru, what's goin' on?"

"That's the fire alarm you idiot! And it's after curfew! How am I supposed to get you out without being seen with the whole dorm awake?" _"Wait, Megumi will know what to do!"_ "Wait here—don't move! I'm gonna go get Megumi, okay?"

Kaoru jumped out of her loft bed and onto the floor. She put on her slippers and hurried out into the hall. Kaoru and Megumi's dorm rooms where next door to each other, which was convenient. As she closed the door she noticed the large amount of girls coming down the staircases that where on each side of the building, _"Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought. This is defiantly not good."_ That when she noticed that one of the alarms was between the two rooms, _"Damn, that's loud, and bright,"_ she noted as the red boxed flashed and kept emitting that irritating noise. She knocked on Megumi's door and when there was no answer she tried to open it and just walk in like she normally did, only to find the door locked.

* * *

Megumi heard a knock on her door. "Sano, hide!" 

"Okay," he said and pulled the comforter over his head.

"You idiot, get in the closet!" She shoved him into the closet before walking to the door and taking a deep breath. _"Please, don't let it be one of the R.A.s."_ She unlocked and opened the door. _"Damn, that light is bright."_ "Kaoru?"

* * *

After a minute of fidgeting in the hallway, waiting for her friend as the other occupants continued to evacuate, Kaoru turned to go back to Kenshin just as Megumi came to the door. Before Megumi could say anything Kaoru jumped in, "Do we leave? Is it a drill like last time?" (She was referring to the alarm that went off the previous month at three in the morning.) Megumi started to shake her head when Kaoru said, "Come see," and grabbed Megumi's wrist, bringing her into the room.

* * *

Kenshin meanwhile had gotten down from the bed and began searching for his clothes. _"Why did I take the rest of my clothes off? Where are my socks?"_ Just then the door opened and in walked Kaoru with Megumi. 

"See," Kaoru said pointing at Kenshin.

"Ahh! Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled. He was standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but his boxers. _"Damnit Kaoru, why did you bring her back her with me almost naked?"_

"Megumi, what am I supposed to do?"

Megumi started laughing, extracting a very shocked look from Kaoru "What?"

"Kaoru, I've got Sano in my room!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, he's in my closet."

_"Oh great, now I don't feel so stupid for having Kenshin here. At least I won't be the only one in deep trouble if we get caught."_

There was pause as they both starred at the scantily clothed redhead. _"This is awkward, why are they starring at me. Oh my gosh, I'm not hanging out am I?"_ He turned his head down to make sure.

"Hey, Kenshin, what time is it?" Megumi asked him.

"A quarter after," he answered.

The girls nodded at each other and rushed back to Megumi's room.

"_What just happened?" _Kenshin wondered as he watched the door shut. _"I don't smell any smoke, but is it possible there could really be a fire? I better get dressed—I don't like Megumi seeing me like this. But, wait, she said she's got Sano over there; I know I can get out, but as dumb and loud as he is, she's gonna have a hard time with that..."

* * *

_

"Sano, come out of the closet," Megumi said and then shut the door. The two girls were standing under the fire alarm, hands over their ears, and shouting at each other while still more girls came down the stairs from the upper floors.

Kaoru told Megumi, "I'm gonna have Kenshin make a run for it out the back door, what about you?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied. "Go get Kenshin ready to leave and come get me and we'll send them out together, okay?"

"Sounds good to me, see you in a minute."

* * *

Kaoru returned to her room to find Kenshin putting his shoes on. "Good, your dressed. You've got to get out, now. Here's your phone," she said as she handed it to him. She quickly put on a hoodie, grabbed her own phone and keys, and headed towards the door. 

They were at the door when he stopped. "Kaoru, wait, my laptop—I have to finish that homework."

"_You're worried about homework at a time like this?"_ "Kenshin, leave it! I'll get it to you later, I promise! Right now, you just have to get out, alright?"

"Okay."

"Listen, you wait right here, just inside the door, okay?" she said as she closed it and got Megumi.

* * *

"You ready, Megumi? I hav't seen anyone come down in a while?" 

"Yeah, we're ready. Sano, let's go."

"Kenshin, get ready to run when I tell you to. Look, go out the back door, not the side door because I don't know if anyone's out there, okay?"

"Okay, Kaoru."

"Alright, Megumi, now, tell him to go."

"Bye, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered as she sprinted the twenty feet to the second hallway that contained the back door to the dormitory. He had heard a crash and Sano's voice say, "Shit!" but he didn't have time to see what happened as he exited covert mission style.

It only after Kenshin had gone round the corner that Kaoru noticed that Sano wasn't following. "Megumi! What's goin' on? Why hasn't he left?"

"See for yourself." _"I swear, you moron."_ She shut the door behind Kaoru. "You dumb rooster-head!"

"I dropped my gum," he said as he scrambled around on the floor.

"That's what this is about? Just go, I'll get it to you later."

"I can't leave without my phone!" he whined. He looked frantically for it as Megumi picked it up from the floor and placed it in his hand.

"Now, get out Sanosuke!" she said.

"Sano," Kaoru said, "go out the back door."

"Got it."

The blundering idiot Sano jogged down the hall to the side door. _"Oh no! That idiot!"_ Megumi thought. And to make matter worse, once he got to the door, he turned around and started waving and making hand signals for Megumi to call him later.

"JUST GO!" the girls yelled in unison.

He paused once more to begin blowing a kiss at Megumi, "GET!" she hollered, flames dancing in her eyes. Sano didn't need to be told a third time.

"So, do we leave now?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess so." The two were just halfway down the hall when the alarms stopped and girls in pajama's flooded back into the first floor of the dorm.

"Damn idiots, smoking in the bathroom again..." was all Kaoru heard as people walked by them.

"Come with me, Okon and Omasu were in the study, they'll be back in a minute," Megumi said referring to her lesbian roommate and her girlfriend. "Kaoru, if that was a really fire, we'd be dead by now." The two friends laughed at the thought as they entered the study.

"Oh, hi guys," Okon said as her roommate and neighbor entered the room.

"Did ya'll even leave?" Kaoru asked.

"No. We said we'd leave when the ceiling tiles started falling," Omasu said. They all laughed. "What's funny was Okon said 'Someone stop that damn noise,' and banged her elbow on the table, and the alarms quit." They all laughed again.

"Hey, Kaoru," Megumi said, "where's Misao?"

"Oh, she spent the night at Aoshi's house tonight, the little slut."

"How many did she bring back to the room this week?" Okon asked.

"Four guys, only one girl, you know she's bi."

* * *

Kenshin and Sano met up in the parking lot behind their girlfriends' dorm. "They got you too?" Kenshin asked. 

Sano replied, "Yeah, I was asleep."

"Me, too. I had just gone back to sleep when that damn alarm went off."

"Megumi threw me in the closet in nothing but my boxers and told me to hide. Do you know how hard it is to get dresses in something that small, especially when its filled to bursting with clothes?"

"I know, I had just jumped down and started putting my clothes on when Kaoru brought Megumi into the room. Then they told me that you were hiding in Megumi's room."

As they neared their dormitory on the opposite side of campus, Kenshin said, "You know, if this had happened over here, no one would care if we had girls here or not."

"I know, half the time the R.A.s keep girls overnight," Sano replied. "You know, this isn't how I wanted the night to end, if you know what I mean?" He only got a blank stare from his friend. "Night, man," was all he said as he went to his room on the third floor and Kenshin continued on up to his on the fifth.

_"I know what you meant,"_ Kenshin thought as images of a certain raven-haired girl began to undress in his mind.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you'r thinking: "That's too ridiculous to be true," but I swear it happened. Please review. Also, for those of you reading Hidden Agendas, I'm almost done with chapter 16. 


End file.
